


夜間散步

by CecileEatsMelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Summary: 竟然忘記PO。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	夜間散步

睡不著時就出去散步。黃仁俊披上薄外套後，躡手躡腳走出房間。他剛睡了一下，但很快就醒來。剛剛那一下很沉，但也很快。房間很黑，他確認了床的另一邊有人後就安心了，可只是碰一下，對方就醒了。

──睡不著？

──嗯。

──……要出去散步？

嗯。他點點頭，雖然沒開夜燈，對方根本看不見。

我跟你去吧？

好啊。這句話他放在心裡沒說出來，只是拉著羅渽民的手，把他拉起來。

床頭電子鐘是凌晨兩點半，若以年輕時來看是還會醒著的年紀，但現在已經沒辦法了，況且今天下班回來後他就累得不行，連飯也是拉開眼睛勉強吃完的。

羅渽民也穿上外套，拿上手機。兩人輕輕掩上門，唯恐吵到鄰居，輕手輕腳，踏出公寓。

晚上很涼，尤其秋天。

有點冷耶，羅渽民說，然後放心地牽住他的手，包在自己手裡。黃仁俊的手有些涼，應該是被這陣涼風吹冷的，而且看上去有些心神不寧。羅渽民不問他發生什麼事，只說些八竿子打不著的瑣碎小事。碎得和天上星星一樣，稍微沒捧好，就打翻，落整片星辰到眼前閃花了眼。

──我忽然夢到以前的事。黃仁俊說，你有一天跑過來，跑來我們班，問那個黃仁俊在哪。

噢，原來是想起那件事了。羅渽民思忖，那或許是個微妙的回憶。

──我們班的人都很緊張，因為你看起來很兇，整個人後面有一團黑霧一樣，總之就是生人勿近。說到這裡，黃仁俊笑了，這一笑讓羅渽民放了點心。

──……我不是故意的。羅渽民說。

──我知道。黃仁俊說，而且我大概也猜到你想說什麼。你不來，我也會去找你的。我就想過去找你，也早就知道你讀哪系、學號、宿舍房號。

──真假啦？你是怎麼發現的？

黃仁俊停下腳步，稍稍抬頭，看著仍帶有睡眼的羅渽民，然後湊近，靠過去貼在他頸窩上。

──味道吧。我鼻子跟小狗一樣，聞到味道了。

──……是喔……

──你又是怎麼發現的？

──就像電視劇那樣。羅渽民說，我也說不上是發現，應該說，每天每天這樣累積下來，有一天，突然這個感覺就有了名字。

──是嗎。黃仁俊點點頭，說，那你直覺真的很準耶。

──你說的味道又是怎樣的味道？

──味道就是……有一種臭味，可能也不是臭味，或者說，體味？

羅渽民看著認真思考的男人，在路燈下，掛一副銀邊近視眼鏡的黃仁俊，因為疲倦而顯得無神的雙眼，乾澀的皮膚，陷入不重要回憶的表情，他有種，和這個人生活了好久的感覺，而他還想繼續下去，想看更多這樣的黃仁俊。

──你身上就有很好聞的味道。羅渽民說，現在應該是百合的味道？

──笨蛋，那不就是衣櫃芳香劑的味道嗎？黃仁俊白他一眼，扣緊羅渽民的手，繼續往前走。

──我說的味道，我們也有啊。黃仁俊又說。

──啊？

──我說我鼻子很靈的啊。黃仁俊說，做完，我是說，事後，都會有那種味道。

──啊……？

──也許每個人的味道都不同。我說，發現我爸身上有奇怪的味道，和我們倆事後的味道，是同一種類型的味道，但是不同的氣味。

──越說越難懂了。羅渽民說，那我媽也會有那樣的味道嗎？

──也許喔。因為聽說那種味道會持續幾天，依照他們兩個那幾年，說不定那陣味道一直都沒散去，所以我才發現。明明我爸，都因為「工作忙」，回家都很晚了。

──喔……你討厭那味道？羅渽民說，應該是討厭的吧？畢竟是……

──當然討厭啊。黃仁俊說，但是現在我也有那種味道了。每次我們兩個做完，你身上一定會有，我身上一定也有。

──但至少我們是堂堂正正的吧。

──也許吧。黃仁俊說，沒搶人、沒當第三者這點來說是堂堂正正沒錯。

羅渽民知道他暗指的是什麼。

──你的感覺呢？黃仁俊問，是你先跑來我班上興師問罪的。

──我倒覺得那沒什麼，任何一個小孩，只要跟父母關係還不錯的話，都能察覺到吧。羅渽民說，倒是你，討厭那味道嗎？

──不會啊，我真的沒感覺到，沒發現任何異狀，是因為有天聞到奇怪的臭味才發現的……是說你剛不是問過了嗎？黃仁俊說，但說討厭，也許不那麼討厭。

──為什麼？

──總覺得沒這味道我就不會遇上你了。黃仁俊幽幽地說，你身上也有種味道。

──什麼味道？……臭味？體臭？

──說不上香也說不上臭，就是你的味道，我常常靠著這味道在辨認你的。先聞到味道再看到你。

──你是小狗狗嗎？

──你才是吧？

──我是啊，面對你我是啊。

──那我是什麼？

──貓吧。羅渽民說，現在像貓，以前也像貓，以後……我不知道，但都好。

──都好？

──都好。

好。

走到社區公園後，睡意襲來，黃仁俊說他想回家睡覺，要羅渽民揹他走一段路。揹著黃仁俊走一段路或走回家，羅渽民乾脆地選了後者，雖然有點累，但睏意滿滿的黃仁俊不好惹。

他試著，動動鼻子，聞黃仁俊的氣味。除了那衣物芳香劑外，沒有別的了。也許他真的沒那天賦吧。但此刻他能確定隔天醒來，再隔天，再隔天，黃仁俊還是會躺在床的另一邊。

End.


End file.
